1. Field of Invention.
This invention relates to a coiled wire spring forming machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Prior art wire forming machines as known require setting up to form coil springs having a change in diameter and separate operations are required to form springs of different diameters. Further a separate finishing operation is required to form a square bend in a spring.
It is desirable to provide a coil spring forming machine in which in a continuous wire feeding operation coil springs may be formed having more than one diameter and in which true right angles or square bends may be formed.